A Blue Box and a Group of Teens
by Cloudberry the Great
Summary: Teen Titans, Doctor Who crossover. What happens when the Teen Titans meet a man that goes by the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Teen Titans/ Doctor who fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. I do not mind criticism, but I would rather have good reviews. Tips and advice on writing would be appreciated.

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own Doctor Who and the Daleks. If I did do you think I would be writing fan fiction.

* * *

The Teen Titans were all doing there own thing. Robin, the leader, was in his room looking over crime reports, while Cyborg was working on the T-car. Raven was meditating in her room, while Beast Boy was playing his new video game and Starfire was trying to cook something normal for dinner.

Raven was concentrating on her meditation nothing could have bothered her, but then she censed something. It made her fall and hit the ground quite hard. She quickly recovered and she ran out of her room to find Robin. She found Robin looking over an article about Slade in his room.

"Robin!"

"What?" asked Robin.

"I censed that something is coming."

"What is it? An enemy?"

"It seems to be powerful. More powerful than anything we have ever faced. I have no idea if it is friend or foe."

Robin opened his mouth to ask something but before he could do that he heard something. Normally he wouldn't be stopped by just any noise, but this was different. Raven was also perplexed by it. She with all her knowledge couldn't figure out what it sounded like. The sound didn't sound like anything from this world it was beautiful and ancient. Not even Starfire knew what it was and she was not of this world. It was odd enough to even make Beast Boy look up from his game in which he had previously been drooling over. Cyborg almost knocked himself out by hitting the bottom of his car. The sound seemed to be coming from the common room. Every one quickly ran to the source of the sound all ready for battle if necessary. They could see nothing they could only hear the sound, but then a blue box seemed to fade into the room. The box soon became solid and the sound stopped. The box was large and it seemed to be made of wood. There was a sign at the top reading Police Public Call Box. At the top of the box there was a lantern. Something seemed odd about the box.

"Is it some kind of alien police car?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but there seems to be some kind of energy coming off of it. If I didn't

know any better I would think it's alive," said Raven.

"How could a box square be alive?" asked a confused Starfire.

"I don't know, but let's be ready just incase it's hostile!" ordered Robin.

Suddenly the door of the box began to slowly open. The Titans were ready for anything. If something evil came out of that thing they could take it.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

When Starfire is talking about the Doctor, she is talking about the fourth Doctor played by Tom Baker. The Doctor in this fiction is the tenth Doctor played by David Tennant.

* * *

The door opened and out stepped a man with his hands up in the air as if he was saying for them not to attack. The man was tall with messy brown hair. He wore a blue pinstriped suite with a tie and a brown jacket. He looked very odd.

"Don't attack!" said the man "I have no weapons!"

"Who are you?!" demanded Cyborg threatening him with his canon.

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"Why are you here?" asked Robin.

"Well I was trying to find earth, but I don't think this is it. Just from seeing most of you I would say this was not earth."

"Well you guessed wrong this is earth. Why are you here? Do you want to invade?"

"Oh no, I was just trying to find my friend."

"What is this box?" asked Raven "It seems to be alive and it has a power far greater than

I have ever felt."

"This is the Tardis. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. It is a time and space machine. Yes she is alive. She is the most powerful thing in the world any world," said the Doctor while affectionately sliding his hand down the side of this Tardis.

"Now you, my girl, seem to have magic abilities such as spell casting, telepathy, teleportation, time manipulation, and other powers of that sort. You seem to be of Demonic birth, one parent must have been a demon while the other human. Must have been terrible to have such an evil parent and by the way I've met Satan so I know what their kind are like."

Raven was speechless. How could some one know that? This man was something special.

"You my green friend are a changeling."

Beast Boy had a look of surprise. His mouth was wide open with drool hanging down.

"You my brightly dressed boy have no super powers, but you are probably a great fighter."

Robin looked confused.

"Obviously my metal man you are a cyborg."

Cyborg looked just as confused as Robin.

"You, my girl, must not be from this world, alien, you look like you come from the planet Tamaran. Nice people, I solved a pretty nasty problem they had with some pirates."

"That was you? You are a mighty hero on our planet, but the pictures depict you differently! I thought you had much curly hair and a long scarf. You looked older!"

"Yes well I have changed my face half a dozen times since then."

"Excuse me but how can you change your face?" asked Star.

"I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I am able to regenerate when I die which means I can become a new person with every new life."

"Time Lord? I'm so sorry… but I thought Gallifriens were extinct," exclaimed Star.

"I am the last," said the Doctor sadly.

"Well then we must celebrate! I will prepare something to eat!" said Starfire and with that she left to prepare something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who

Sorry I know the parallel universe in Doctor Who would not be the Teen Titans universe, but I still thought it was a good idea.

* * *

"Thank you for such hospitality. May I ask who you are? You look like some kind of force of super heroes."

"We are the Teen Titans, dude. I'm Beast Boy, this is Raven (he said with an affectionate smile), that's Robin our leader, and that's Cyborg. The other girl is Starfire."

"Well dude," he said sarcastically. "Would your group be willingly to help me find a friend? I can't seem to find her? Her name is Rose Tyler. When I last saw her she lived in London, but I can't seem to find her she has disappeared. She went to work for Torchwood, a secret cooperation that deals with aliens and alien technology."

"Sure, I'll get rite on it," said Robin. "May I ask who Rose Tyler is?"

"First let me say that I am not from this universe. Rose was a companion and lover of mine, but she got stuck in this universe. I have come to find her and take her back to our own universe."

"Okay I'll get rite on it!" and with that Robin raced to his room.

"That Tardis must have some serious technology could I see it?" asked Cyborg.

"It must be tight in there," said Beast Boy.

"Sure, you'll appreciate the technology, far more advanced than your own and no it's pretty large." With that the Doctor opened the door and walked in. The two boys and Raven followed him, Beast Boy cautiously followed for fear that it would be crampt.

"Whoa," exclaimed the three. They couldn't believe there eyes. The inside was larger than the outside. It was huge. They seemed to be in a console room. In the middle of the room was a mushroom shaped console with all kinds of switches, buttons and handles. A long tube ran up from the console to the ceiling. The room looked like it was made of some kind of choral with supporting arches coming off the walls. The walls had hexagon shaped panels and a weird light seemed to come from the walls.

"How is it larger on the inside," drooled Beast Boy.

"You wouldn't be able to understand even if I only began to tell you."

"You're right this is far more advanced than my technology!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"The Tardis seems to like you, Raven," said the Doctor turning to look at Raven.

"She is speaking to me. I can hear her. She is telling and showing me many things. She is sharing her wisdom with me. I can't believe all of this."

"Whoa, she must really like you. She would never share that with any one else. That's weird even if you are telepathic. You must be very special."

Beast Boy looked at Raven with a respect and affection. The Doctor could see why.

A knocking came from the doors and they could hear Starfire telling them that it was time to eat. Beast Boy ran for the door followed by everyone else. Raven gave a small smile at the way Beast Boy ran to get something to eat. The Doctor noticed this and he let a smile out.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

The fancy writing is the Tardis speaking to Raven telepathically, while the bold writing is Raven speaking through her mind.

* * *

Starfire had made a lot of food. It looked good to the surprise of everyone, no offence, but her cooking wasn't usually that great. She also made some food from her home planet, only the Doctor ate this and he loved it. They all stuffed their faces especially Beast Boy who could only be rivaled by the Doctor.

"Doctor I couldn't find anything out about your friend, except that she went missing about a month ago. They could find no clues to her disappearance, but her door looked like it had been blasted open."

"Well, thank you, Robin, I'm grateful for your help. Hopefully we can find her in time," said the Doctor sadly.

"Raven, could I ask you some questions?" asked the Doctor.

"Sure," Raven said as she took a seat next to the Doctor.

He asked her questions about her parents and her childhood and how she came to be in the Titans. She answered all of questions. He even told her about the time he had met the Devil.

"On a more personal note, are you and Beast Boy…?"

"What?" questioned Raven.

"You know…dating?"

When he said that Raven snorted her drink out of her nose, to her embarrassment every one's eyes were on her. When every one seemed to lose interest she turned to the Doctor.

"Me and Garfield? What would make you think that?" whispered Raven.

"Well I've seen the way he looks at you plus you just called him by his real name. I've seen his thoughts, he loves you and even thought it's harder for me to read your thoughts I can cense your secret love for him. He also keeps telling you jokes to make you smile, no madder how terrible they are. I think you two would make a cute couple," smiled the Doctor.

"Even if I had feelings for Gar I wouldn't be able to do anything to show them. I can't show emotion if I do I end up destroying things. My powers are closely linked with my emotions. I can't control my powers when I show emotion," said Raven staring at Beast Boy with the slight show of affection.

"Well, if you want I could help you there. All I have to do is get inside your head and mess around a bit."

"Could you really do that?" asked Raven.

"Yes! When you are done come to the Tardis and I'll help you."

"Excuse me Titans I think I'll go to my Tardis. Thank you, the food was great," said the Doctor as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

Five minutes later Raven stood up and left to go find the Doctor. There it was the Tardis. She knocked on the door. "Come In." She came in to see the Doctor tinkering with the Tardis controls.

"_Hello Raven. Hopefully the Doctor can help you with your slight problem. I'm sure he can help. He can help with almost anything," _thought the Tardis to Raven.

"**Thank you,"** thought Raven.

"Okay, Raven lets see sit down. Okay, I will look into your mind to find the source of your problem. If there is anything you don't wish me to see imagine these kind of thoughts behind closed doors. I will not open them." The Doctor put his hands on Ravens head and concentrated. He could see the world in her mind. He could see her memories and a couple of doors scattered about. One of the doors was open by mistake and he could make out what looked like Beast Boy, but he didn't look further. He then came to the source of her grief. In her mind this problem was in the form of a dragon that didn't look happy to see him. The Dragon was blue with four evil red eyes. It looked like it could kill him in an instant.

"Why does this always have to be hard?"

The Dragon lunged at him, but he managed to move out of the way. It then swiped its claws at him barely missing him. He looked in desperation for something to defend himself with. Out of no where a sword appeared he grabbed it and used it to battle the beast. It did very little damage. He couldn't defend himself much longer he was about to give up, but then all of Ravens clone selves came to the rescue. They helped the Doctor to defeat the mighty beast. When it finally fell her personalities disappeared with a "Thank you" and with that the Doctor left her mind.

The Doctor gasped into reality. He had sweat pouring down him. He was weak.

Raven woke up, "Oh Thank you Doctor, Thank you!" she said joyfully.

"Don't mention it," said the Doctor weakly. With that the Doctor passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

Sorry for this chapter being extremely short.

* * *

The Doctor laid in the sick bay of the Tower with the Titans gathered around him.

"You won't believe the X-ray! Look he has two hearts!" stated Cyborg.

"Cool!" said Beast Boy.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Starfire.

"He should be okay," said Cyborg "Although one of his hearts went out and the other is racing like crazy."

"Raven, can you tell us what happened to do this to him?" asked Robin.

"Well, he and I were in his ship," began Raven "I had told him about how I can't show a lot of emotion and he was trying to help me solve the problem. He went into my mind. My problem was in the form of a dragon and he had to battle it. He was almost defeated when my other selves came to help. Together they defeated the beast, but it left him week," said Raven.

"So he helped you to be able to show emotion with out you breaking something?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes!" smiled Raven.

The Doctor woke half an hour later.

"Where am I?" asked the Doctor.

"You are in the sick bay!" said Starfire with joy.

"Doctor! You're awake. Let me check you over and then you'll be able to get up," said Cyborg.

"Thank you so much Doctor!!" exclaimed Raven with watery eyes.

"You're welcome and remember what I said," said the Doctor looking towards Beast Boy.

"I will," said Raven also looking at Beast Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

Sorry if this is OOC or if it's not realistic. This is my first attempt at romance and I think it's good considering that I've never gone through this.

* * *

(RPV) 

I sat next to Beast Boy in the sick bay. I couldn't help, but stare at him through the corner of my eye. I couldn't stop thinking about how cute his green skin was and how beautiful and wide his eyes were. How nice his smile was. How he told jokes to make me smile. I truly loved Garfield, but I didn't know how to tell him how I felt. I had never felt this way about anyone not even with Malchior. OMG! What's wrong with me? Me, loving Garfield. The boy that annoyed me to no end. I just can't believe this! I must be under a spell. But, the Doctor, he said that we were meant for each other. Maybe I could think of something to say to night. Not rite now when every one is here. But what if Gar didn't like me that way? What if the Doctor was fooling me? No, why would he lye? I will tell Garfield tonight.

Later that night

It was late. Robin kissed Starfire good night before he went off to his room for bed while the Doctor was still messing with the Tardis, he didn't need sleep. Cyborg was just charging up his batteries before he shut off for the night while Beast Boy caught up on his comics before he went to bed, although he didn't realize it, but this would be a great night. Raven was in her room meditating about what she would say to Beast Boy.

Raven was lost, but she needed to tell Beast before it got too late. She got up and walked to the door. **"I don't have to do this," **she thought.

"_Yes you do. For your own sake. You love him and he loves you."_

"**Tardis? But how? I need help!"**

"_Yes it's me. Don't be afraid. I can still speak to you even though we are far apart. Just tell him how you feel. He'll understand. Don't tell the Doctor, but I've seen all of time, and you'll be fine,"_ reassured the Tardis.

"**Thank you!"**

"_You're welcome and remember you'll do fine. I believe in you. Just tell him the truth."_

This gave a new hope into Raven. She walked up to Garfield's room, she raised her fist to knock…she hesitated. She could turn away; she didn't have to do this. She then thought of the Doctor and the Tardis and about what she had said. She'll do it. She then knocked on Beast Boy's door. She heard a thump and Beast Boy swearing as if he had hit his head on the top of his bunk. This thought made her smile.

"Who is it?" asked Beast Boy as he opened the door. "Oh, hi Rae! Is there something you need?"

"Umm…" Raven began. "There is something I would like to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy with a look of confusion.

"Garfield Logan, I…love you," said Raven whose cheeks were as red as an apple.

"What?" asked Beast Boy as if this was some kind of trick.

"I love you, Garfield, but I understand if you don't love me. I just wanted to tell you my feelings."

"What would give you that idea? I love you too Raven. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you," he said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

And with that Beast Boy and Raven moved closer to each other and they shared a kiss. It was magical, one they would remember for life. It was short, but magical. This was a new beginning for the both of them. When they drew apart they looked into each other's eyes. They could see into each other and they under stood each other. When they went their separate ways that night neither of them could sleep. They couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

"_Good job!" _said the Tardis.

"**Thank you!" **thought Raven who had a great big grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

I'm sorry if the Daleks are a bit OOC.

* * *

It was early, but most of the Titans were in the common room. Robin and Star were cooking breakfast while the Doctor and Cyborg watched TV.

"Where's Raven and Grass Stain?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes it is getting late this morning," said Starfire.

The Doctor had a big grin because he thought he knew what they were doing.

"Should we go check on them?" asked Star.

Before they could do any thing else the door opened and out came Raven in a white cloak and leotard. She had a big smile on her face and in her arms was a green kitten; it was Beast Boy, who also looked extremely happy. This made the Doctor's grin even bigger.

"What's up with you two?" asked Robin.

"I guess you took my advice," grinned the Doctor.

"Yes, thank you again, well I guess we should go ahead and tell you guys the news before you find out on your own!" smiled Raven as Beast Boy morphed back into himself.

"What's the big news?" asked Cyborg obviously confused.

"Well me and Raven are…umm…we're-

"Going out!" interjected Raven.

"What?!" asked Robin with his mouth to the floor.

Cyborg was so surprised that he fell off the couch. The Doctor was grinning so much that it looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is glorious, friends!!" exclaimed Starfire as she took the two love birds and gave them a back braking hug.

"Thanks Star!" said the two while trying to push her off of them.

"Am I the only one that's still single here!" said Cyborg as he gave them each a pat on the back.

"Don't look at me I'm also single!" said the Doctor gleefully, but you could see in his eyes how lonely he was.

"Well, I'm happy for you two! Just don't let it get in the way of our duty to the city. But that's great!" said Robin taking Starfire's hand into his own.

"Thanks Rob," said Beast Boy.

After every one got settled down about the news they had breakfast. Breakfast went like usual except for the embarrassment of watching Raven and Beast Boy act mushy through the whole thing, which almost made Cyborg want to puke. But other than that it was normal in the tower until…

"Beep, Beep, Beep," sounded the alarm. Robin, the team, and the Doctor all ran to the screen to see what was happening, but before they could see what was going on, a video popped onto the screen showing what looked like a large golden pepper shaker with an eyestalk, a gun, and a plunger.

"Daleks!" growled the Doctor.

"WHO?" asked the Titans together.

"Daleks, the supreme evil in the whole universe. Mutants with no emotion except hatred, all rapped up into a tank like robotic shell. So evil that they would kill their own creator. Their purpose is to become the dominant creatures in the universe and to exterminate all the rest."

Then from the screen they could here the emotionless, robotic, monotone voice "Finally, we have found you Doctor."

"How did you get out of the void? Daleks do not exist in this universe!"

"We found a hole in the void and we used it to get to this universe. We have been waiting for you, Doctor."

"What for?"

"To come for the one you love."

"Rose! What have you done with her?!" yelled the Doctor.

"We have kept her safe for you. You can have her back, but on one condition."

"What would that be?" asked the Doctor.

"You give us the Tardis."

"Never!"

"Not even for the one you love?"

"If I give you the Tardis you would then exterminate us and you would rule all of time! So no! I will just have to take her from you!"

And with that the Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the screen and switched it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Doctor Who, or the Daleks.

Once again, I'm sorry if the Daleks are OOC.

* * *

"What can we do?" asked Starfire.

"This should be easy. All we have to do is trap them down a set of stairs," said Beast Boy.

"It won't be easy. And stairs won't stop them. Don't under estimate them. They are deadly and almost impossible to defeat. Of course almost impossible has never stopped me before. They are smart and have no mercy. This will not be easy. I should go alone. I don't want to put your team in danger!" said the Doctor.

"No, we're helping. We have been in deadly and impossible situations before. We can handle it!" said Robin.

"One or all of you could die!" argued the Doctor.

"We'll have to take that risk. We have to protect this city and the world. We told you we would help!"

The Doctor looked at the face of each of the Team mates. Robin was serious to the point of anger. Starfire had the look of sadness but understanding. He then looked at the new couple. Both looked grieved, but they had to do their duty. Cyborg looked like stone.

"Fine, but follow my orders. I can afford to die, but this is the only life you have. Okay every one get ready and meet me in the Tardis."

Two minutes later every one stood around the Tardis console. The Doctor was messing with the controls.

"Okay, I can track where the video link came from, but we can not land directly into their base. We will land a good distance away. It seems to be coming from an under ground bunker just outside the city," said the Doctor.

The Doctor flipped a switch and the smaller tubes inside the big tube began to pump up and down. The engines started and they could hear the beautiful and ancient noise that they heard before. About two minutes later it stopped. They had arrived. The Doctor then ran to a video screen and tuned it to what ever he was trying to find.

"Okay, look, the entrance is guarded by two Daleks. Any one have any ideas?"

"I could blast them with my canon!" suggested Cyborg.

"I think that would make two much of a disturbance. We don't want the whole army alert before we get too far."

"What if I was to…" began Beast Boy.

A couple of minutes later as Beast Boy finished. "Yes, that might just work! Okay be careful Beast!"

"Yes, be careful," said Raven as she kissed him on the fore head.

A while later. "Hey!! Pepper Shakers!! Look here!!" yelled Beast Boy from a short distance away.

The Daleks turned towards Beast Boy's direction; they then yelled "Exterminate!!"

But before either of them could do as they said, Beast boy morphed into a fly. This confused them for a bit, but they soon found him. They once again yelled "Exterminate!" They then began to shoot their rays at him, but because he was such a small target they couldn't seem to hit him. Beast Boy then shot strait forward. The Daleks were madly trying to exterminate him. He shot rite between the two Daleks. The Daleks, trying to kill him, turned as he shot between them. They were facing each other, both madly shooting. They then exterminated each other because they were facing each other while trying to shoot the fly. Beast Boy then morphed into a gorilla and waved the others in. They soon followed.

"Good job B. Hmm…it looks like they were the only security on this level. We better go down," said the Doctor.

They then went on until they came to an elevator. "Look a lift! That's convenient. My readings tell me that they are holding Rose on floor 22."

The lift opened and they all piled in. The Doctor pushed the twenty-second button and the lift began to lower. After a couple of minutes the lift stopped. It then opened up onto an empty corridor. They walked down the hall till they came upon an opening. Beast Boy morphed into a gnat and flew around the corner. A couple of seconds later he flew back around and morphed into himself.

"Not good! The room is crawling all over with the devils. It will be a tough fight."

"Okay, I'll go first. Then you guys follow."

The Doctor went around the corner. "Teen Titans Go!" whispered Robin. They then followed.

"Exterminate!!" came the cold voices.

"Wait!" ordered a black Dalek. "The Doctor has come for the human girl. Do not exterminate just yet! Take them to the girl's prison!"

The Daleks came from behind and forced them to move down the hall. "You will _**obey**_(with emphases on obey)!! The Daleks led them to a slick door. The black Dalek put his plunger on a pad next to the door and this opened the cell.

"Rose!!" yelled the Doctor.

There was Rose Tyler after so long, but this was not a happy reunion. Rose was held in restraints, she was cuffed to the wall. She was unconscious, but she looked healthy.

"What have you done to her?!" yelled the Doctor.

"We gave her a sleeping pill! She will be up in an hour. For the mean time you will all be kept in here until we decide what to do with your friends."

"You will let them live!"

"Possibly!" And with that they left leaving them in the cell.

An hour later, Rose began to stir. She raised her head, opened her eyes, and gave a week smile.

"Doctor?" grumbled Rose.

"Rose!! You're okay! I missed you so much!" said the Doctor as he got up to give her a hug which she couldn't return do to her restraints.

"Doctor, I missed you too! But how did you get here?"

"I found another hole in the universe and luckily it led to your universe!"

"Who are your friends?"

"These are the Teen Titans! They helped me find you!"

"Hello, I'm Robin!"

"I'm Starfire!"

"Cyborg!"

"Raven."

"Beast Boy!"

"Thank you guys!" smiled Rose.

"You're Welcome!" said the Titans.

Before any more could be said the door to the cell slid open and the Black Dalek came in.

"Doctor give us your Tardis!" ordered the Dalek.

"Never!"

"So be it! Take the five young ones away! They shall be exterminated!"

Every one gasped. "No you will not take them!" yelled the Doctor.

"Obey!" shouted the black Dalek.

Two gold Daleks entered the cell and pushed the Titans out into the hall where they led them to the control room.

"You're friends will die unless you give us the Tardis!"

"It's better to let them die, then to let you rule time!" the Doctor said sadly.

"So be it! We will leave you here until you give us the Tardis!" The black Dalek then left the room.

"You can't let them die, Doctor!" said Rose.

"Hush!" said the Doctor as he reached into his coat and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

In the control room

"Who will be exterminated first?" asked a Dalek.

"The green one!" said another Dalek.

They led Beast Boy to the center of the room.

"Exterminate!" shouted the Daleks.

But before they could kill Beast Boy, Raven ran out in front of him.

"Raven!!" yelled Beast Boy and the Titans as they shot her down. She was dead. The Daleks killed her.

The Daleks then turned to the sobbing Beast Boy.

"Exter-" But before they could finish the phrase the room shook with an explosion.

"The Doctor!" said a Dalek.

Every single Dalek in the control room left to go find the Doctor and Rose, leaving the Teens alone.

"Come on guys lets get out of here! The Doctor can handle himself! Beast Boy I am so sorry about Raven, but we can mourn her when we are out of here and safe. Grab her and let's go!" ordered Robin.

Beast wiped away his tears and morphed into a gorilla. He scooped Raven into his arms and they ran to the lift. When they got to the top level they ran out of the bunker and waited for the Doctor outside.

Ten minutes later, the Teens heard running coming from inside the vault. It was the Doctor. As he and Rose ran out of the bunker he yelled, "Robin, use an explosive to cave the bunker in!!" Robin did as he was told. They had trapped the Daleks into the now caved in bunker.

"Come on lets get into the Tardis!"

They walked the distance to the Tardis.

Once inside the Tardis. "Oh, I missed the Tardis!" exclaimed Rose.

"She missed you too!" smiled the Doctor.

"Raven can you help me for a second?" asked the Doctor.

The Titans all turned their heads to Beast Boy who still held Raven in his arms. He then laid her down on the floor. It took the Doctor a bit to realize that they had their heads turned towards the bundle on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" said the Doctor sadly looking down at Beast Boy, who knelt, crying, over Raven's dead body.

But before anyone could do anything else Raven's body began to glow. They all stood confused, except the Doctor who smiled in understanding. Her body was surrounded by this golden light. About a minute later the light faded away. They stared at Raven's body for a second and then they realized that her eyes began to open.

"The Tardis is such a sentimental thing!" said the Doctor as he stroked the console.

Raven raised her head. She looked like she had just woken up from a long, but refreshing sleep.

"What happened?" asked Raven.

"RAVEN!! You're not dead!!" happily, sobbed Beast Boy.

"What?"

"You died trying to save me. They killed you!"

"Then how am I alive?"

"You're bond with the Tardis proved useful. She felt sorrow at your passing. She raised you from the dead. You're fine now!" smiled the Doctor with a tear in his eye.

The remaining Titans each gave Raven a hug and a few words of their joy.

The Doctor left Raven and Beast Boy alone and went to check on Rose.

"Rose! I want to tell you something that I was not able to tell when we last said good bye…Rose Tyler…I love you!"

"Oh, Doctor…I love you two!" said Rose as the Doctor gave her a hug and a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Doctor Who.

This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

The Tardis' music began to ring through their ears as the Doctor messed with the controls. Two minutes later they arrived at Titan's Tower. They all walked out onto the grounds around the tower.

"Thanks Titans for all of your help!" said the Doctor who had his arm tightly around Rose.

"Yes, thank you! I really appreciate all you have done!" said Rose.

"Don't mention it. It's the least we could do!" said Robin. "Here, Doctor, have this!"

Robin handed him a communicator. "If you are ever back in this universe and you need our help, just use this!"

"Thank you! I will. I may drop by for a visit some day."

They all stood together in the sun for a few minutes longer enjoying these last few moments.

"Well, Titans, I'm sorry to say this, but I think maybe we should say good bye."

"Please, no saying of the good byes, just yet!" pleaded Starfire.

"We must. Every good thing comes to an end. Hopefully this isn't good bye for ever!"

"_Good bye, Raven!" _cried the Tardis.

"**Good bye and thank you! Thank you for all you did! If it wasn't for you I'd be dead!"** thought Raven sadly.

"_You're welcome! Hopefully we meet again! Good bye!" _cried the Tardis.

Each of the Titans said their good byes to the Doctor and Rose. They watched as they closed the doors of the Tardis. As the beautiful noise of the engines began to ring, they stood back and watched the mysterious blue box fade away. Each of their eyes were full of tears as they watched their friends leave.

After the Tardis was long gone they turned and walked into the tower. They would never forget the Doctor. The Doctor had a special place in each of their hearts. It was a sad day when the Doctor left. He had helped them in so many ways, especially Raven and Beast Boy, but especially Raven.

The End


End file.
